12 Pains of Christmas
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Getting ready for Christmas is always a hetic time especially when you have friends like Shuichi and Ryuichi. Set to '12 Pains of Christmas.' Not songfic though


Title: 12 Pains of Christmas.

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own the song- Weird Al does; nor do I own the show, this is just free entertainment!

Summary: Getting ready for Christmas is always a hetic time; especially when you have friends like Shuichi and Ryuichi. Set to '12 Pains of Christmas.' Not song-fic though

A/n: I don't think that I'll get these all done before Christmas but enjoy! I'll get them up as I get them done. These are just short lil stories.

I wanted to do a Christmas fic and this song reminds me so much of Gravitation with Shuichi and Ryuichi. Hehe...

_x-x-x-_

_"The first thing at Christmas, That's such a pain to me: Is finding a Christmas tree..."_

Hiro and Fujisaki sighed as they leaned against the chain linked fence. Before them was a miniature forest of cut evergreen trees. Silently they watched as Shuichi ran through the trees, eyes glinting brightly as they took in the numerous Christmas trees.

Bad Luck had been put in charge of finding the perfect tree for the N-G studios.

So the three of them had grabbed the company van with the promise to get a tree back by the end of the day...

"HEY! Shuichi! LOOOOOOOK!" Ryuichi sang out as he swung his pink stuffed bunny around his head like a helicopter blade.

...Well it had started as three, until Ryuichi had found out what they were doing. Teary eyed he begged to come along; claiming that last year when it was his band's turn he was too sick to get out of bed, therefore missing the whole event. Tears started to stream from the singer's eyes as he chewed on a long pink stuffed ear as he confessed how just picking out a tree made him smile.

Sighing Hiro had nodded at letting the lead singer for Nittle Grasper join along, figuring that it could not be too disastrous.

Well never again would he believe that!

It was becoming a disaster, he decided as he tugged his jacket a little tighter around him. Already they had been out for six hours and had visited ten lots of trees. Strangely to him all of the trees looked familiar, especially now. They all had strong trunks, green needles, and nice long branches. But yet for some reason the hundreds of trees that they had looked at were not good enough.

"Let me guess it's the tree in the back corner," Hiro sighed as he pulled out a sick of gum.

The younger band member looked over. "Yup," was all he offered.

That had been the tree that Hiro had suggested, only to have both Shuichi and Ryuichi turn it down. Now the two were looking at it with great interest. Enough interest to make the red head want to scream in frustration. If they had said yes to that tree, it could be up in the main office and he could be half way home now.

But noooooooo...

When he suggested it it was not good enough.

"Hmm," Shuichi pressed a finger to his lips as he stared at the tree.

"Kumagoro says it's perfect," Ryuichi beamed as he held up the stuffed rabbit. "He says it's big enough for all of us. Lookie!" And with that he stuffed the Kumagoro in the tree up against the trunk. "See plenty of room and strong." Dancing around the tree Ryuichi glanced at the branches.

"I don't know," Shuichi confessed as he pressed his face against the tree. "I don't think it smells pretty enough. There's one over here that seems perfect!" And with that the pink haired boy was running down the aisle of trees to the other far end, nearly running down an elderly woman who was looking at trees.

Gasping Ryuichi grabbed his stuffed friend before taking off after the hyperactive boy, his pink friend flopping behind him in the air.

The two stopped at a small tree, the perfect size for someone in an apartment that wanted a real tree. Much too small for the entire N-G Studio to decorate.

"You do remember that we need a big tree right," Hiro spoke up catching the attention of the two, "I mean everyone has to decorate it and there's a lot of people there."

"Oh yeah," Shuichi thumped his fist against the palm of his hand. "This one is too small. Let's go see your tree again."

"Your tree," Fujisaki whispered as he sighed, a small cloud forming from his mouth.

"You know!" Shuichi called out loudly- a little too loudly for most of the other patrons of the lot- "There's a new lot with trees near the new toy store remember!"

"Oh yeah!" Ryuichi answered his head nodding quickly, "We know that store! Right Kuma!" Sitting the bunny on his head Ryuichi smiled brightly. "Do you want to go there!"

"We should," Shuichi answered seriously, a finger pressed to his chin. "If we don't we might miss the perfect tree. Come on!"

And with that the two boys- twins in their actions- ran from the lot, almost knocking down several other people, and ran for the company van.

Sighing Hiro poked the younger band mate, who had slid down to the ground as he listened to the conversation, depression flooding him. He felt the sudden urge to cry overtaking him. Feeling a poke at his side he slowly stood up, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked out of yet another lot to head to another one. One that would have the same selection of trees.

Before walking out Hiro glanced at the man in charge of the Christmas tree lot. "We'll be back soon to get that tree over there." A long finger pointed to the tree in the back far corner. After all, after eleven lots, Hiro was going to put a stop to this, even if it meant listening to whining in the back seat in stereo. Trio if you counted Kumagoro- which Ryuichi would.


End file.
